


Christmas Lights

by tythanator3000



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas Lights, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, is being tied up with lights bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tythanator3000/pseuds/tythanator3000
Summary: Mark and Ethan are trying to get some extra filming done for one of the 12 Days Of Christmas videos....but Mark gets distracted.





	

Mark could not believe the sight before him. His little blue boy in nothing but his boxers, all wrapped up in Christmas lights. This was supposed to be for one of the 12 days of Christmas videos, but Mark began having other plans.  
Ethan looked really shy, but he had a smile on his face. He loved doing things that made Mark happy. Even if it was silly. The stores were out of the multicolored Christmas light so he was wrapped up in just plain white ones. Mark walked over to Ethan, and the younger boy noticed something about the mood had changed and felt a stir down in his boxers.  
“Those lights illuminate your body so well. You look so sexy like this baby boy.” Mark cooed seductively into Ethan’s ear, making him shudder with pleasure. Ethan quickly fell into his place and was ready for whatever would follow.  
Mark gently but with forcefully put his hand on the other boys shoulder and shoved him down onto his knees. Ethan looked up at him, knowing what was about to happen and he was eager for it to start. Mark began to undo his belt excruciatingly slow but eventually got it off. Since Ethan’s hands were bound by the lights he couldn’t really help, but when Mark stopped after the belt Ethan put his mouth over Mark’s obvious erection through his jeans.  
“You’re always so eager to please. I love that about you.” Mark took his hand and cupped his young boyfriends face. He squatted down so they were on the same level and passionately kissed him. His tongue dragged accross Ethan’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. As soon as he felt it Ethan opened up and let Mark take control. After a minute, Mark pulled away and stood back up. He slid down his jeans and his boxers, now fully exposed.  
“Let me suck you daddy, I want you to feel good,” Ethan was always amazed by Mark’s size. Lately, however, he’d been getting better at deep throating and wanted to prove it to his daddy. Mark tangled his hand into his baby boy’s blue hair gently guiding him onto his dick. Ethan took over, not needing any guidance but appreciated Marks hand there, as it helped him stay balanced.  
Ethan licked the slit of mark growing erecting, getting up any pre-cum that was there. He looked up at Mark, asking for approval and Mark nodded his head, urging his blue boy to continue. Immediately, Ethan took Mark completely into his mouth, all the way down to the base.  
Mark was so proud. He was also unraveling fast. He began moaning and letting out slews of curses front he pleasure. Ethan. Was relentless and just kept on going. All of Marks other plans for Ethan went out the window.  
“ooh baby I’m so close. God FUCK your mouth feels so good. You’re so good at sucking daddy’s cock.” Mark ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair and the younger boy hummed in response, sending waves of pleasure through Mark.  
“Baby I’m- ” before Mark could finish he was cumming into his small boyfriends mouth. Ethan was undeterred however, and swallowed it all, not letting a single drop escape.  
“Did I do good?” Ethan asked. Knowing he did, but just loving to hear the praise from the older man.  
“Of course you did. You always do,” Mark smiled down Ethan with nothing but love in his eyes. Suddenly he remembered Ethan might want to get off too. “Oh shit, do you want so help with that?”  
Ethan laughed, not sure how to say this, “Sure, but um can you get these damn lights off of me first. I’m not really that into this.” Mark laughed a long with him at the hilarity of the situation. After getting all the lights off Mark carried Ethan upstairs fireman style to take care of his “situation”.


End file.
